


At First Sight

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Cherik and X-men verse [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 17/3/2015</p><p>Still only writing Cherik. Charles' POV, this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

love is too deep  
and too complex a thing  
for me to believe  
in love at first sight

but there was something  
some connection, some spark  
from that first moment  
when skin and minds touched  
from that first moment  
when I rescued a man  
who did not want to be saved


End file.
